A Smile For Death
by JinxTheFox
Summary: In a secret incorporation five lion hybrids are forced to be tested on and go through trials for experiments. The test subjects meet each other and try to escape the Galra to hopefully live as normal of lives as they can. But first they must make it out. In the future, chapters are going to be rated M for Harsh langues and major violence.
1. Chapter 1

JinxTheFox:Thank you for reading my Voltron fanfiction! You can expect more later this week (I'll try to update as soon as I can). Credit to Sparky818 for helping me get this onto this website. So far in the story I've only introduced Lance but don't worry another one of the test subjects will be introduced in the next chapter. I got the idea for this AU from reading "Maximum Ride" so go check that book out. I hope you all enjoy!

Sparky818: I hope you enjoy this story. I helped JinxTheFox put it online for you guys (typing it up) Hope I did good. I hope you enjoy because they did an excellent job.

* * *

Chapter 1 Feeling Blue

It was complete Chaos. The hands were everywhere trying to hold him down into the medical bed. Doctors and scientists rushing from place to place in panic. Lance roared at them all in anger and fear. His sharp fangs trying to bite whatever body parts where close enough for his reach. His claws scratched at people aimlessly, they were covered in other's red thick blood. The feeling of range was hot and boiling in his chest. Needles and latex gloves touched into his skin without much care. Loud noises of yelling fright talked over the sound of an alarm going off. The feeling of pain and numbness grew into his body like wildfire. Lance roared in agony as his eyelids grew heavy and his mind went unconscious. The blurs of people moved fast and all feeling in his body faded away.

Everything went black.

Moments passed and Lance woke up tightly strapped into the medical bed. He tried to look around but was unable to move much of his body, it didn't matter too much through, Lance has sadly already memorized the room over years. He was in his very own test lab, where he was the test subject. The room was small, it had white tiled floors, there were odd machines and wires everywhere, and there was a metal stand with horrible tools on it like needles and small surgery knifes. The room always smelled like vomit and rubber, but so did most of the rooms in this dreadful place. Lance despised this room.

Lance was accompanied in the room by two other men in lab coats. They were both Galra scientist, every awful person who worked for the corporation was known as a Galra. The two of them hadn't notice Lance's awaking and were talking instead. Lance had shushed to listen in.

"-It just started to attack everyone-everything in sight. It just went crazy."

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"No. No one has a clue why, I guess it just finally snapped."

"Huh, weird. That normally something Subject Red dose, but now if Subject Blue is doing it who knows what might happen with the others."

"Yeah, I said the same thing, but so far I've been told to continue with our original planned scheduled. I guess whoever is in charge doesn't care too much about the outburst."

"Must be Professor Haggar. She would be happy to do experiments on these…um… things all day no matter the consequences."

"I guess that's why Sir Zarkon keeps her. Who knows how far we'd be with these hybrid experiments without her."

"Yeah, but now they're looking through the case studies to see if there was anything strange that could have caused Subject Blue's outburst. They'll blame anyone they can just to cover up their mistake, we could lose our jobs for someone else's miscalculations."

"Urgh, this why I wanted to work with Subject Yellow instead."

There was a crackling sound on one the men's radio. He picked it up and paused for a moment in silence, soon the two scientist rushed out of the room without another word. In a split second a small group of people came into the room. A woman with black hair tied back, a pair of red glasses, and a lab coat stepped forward. She looked at lance up and down with carful eyes. Everyone else in the room had their clipboard and pen out and writing down every little thing without hesitation. The woman put her hand on Lance's chin with a strong grip.

"What's wrong with it? It looks completely normal for a hybrid." Lance growled, but her grip stayed on his chin.

Another person piped up. "Well Miss, we were doing our daily test on it and it just suddenly started to attack everything in sight. We ended up putting it under, but we're not sure what triggered the outburst. Professor Haggar wanted us to consider it just incase."

The women let go of Lance and turned to the man who spoke. "Well maybe it attacked because it deiced that it had enough. Come on people this isn't rocket science! If you were getting tested on you'd lose it too. Subject Red has some the same exact thing weekly and Subject Black has done this too. This is nothing new." The Galra women sighed in annoyance. "Just put it in a cage and do the background checks on it's previous procedures, and for the love of god stop wasting my time." The women left the small room, Lance could hear her heels tap on the tiles as she walked down the hall.

People in lab coats stumbled across the room in a busy tone. They stuck a shot in Lance's arm making his body go numb and heavy to move. A few of them picked him up and carried him out of the room and down the hallways.

"No! No don't! Let go of me!" Lance yelled at men but none of them cared.

He was soon brought to a big dark room, it was filled with cell-like cages everywhere. Some cages had animals and creatures in them, others were empty. The room was cold and dimmed down to almost pitch black. There were noises nonstop, some were crying, some screaming, and others just weeping for mercy. It was a dreadful sight as Lance was dragged across the room to a metal cage. He was tossed in and locked up with disregard.

Once the men left his sight Lance curled up into a ball. His ears perched downward and his tail rapped close unto his body. He hugged himself tightly, his claws dug deep into his own skin but the pain didn't matter to him. His body was cold to the touch and his eyes puffed reddish around the rims. Lance was used to being put inside a cage or small spaces, but he couldn't help but want to cry and give up on the world he was forced into. He never asked to be alive, not like this he didn't.

"I just want this to end." Lance whispered to himself.

A stranger's voice spoke to Lance and made him jump in surprised. "W-wait you speak English?"

Lance looked in the direction the voice came from cautiously. They were cages across from him about a yard away. It was hard for Lance to see in dark lighting but he could tell that the voice belonged to a male in their very early adult years, about the same age at lance.

* * *

Can you guess who Lance meets?

TBC

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Questions For Hope

Most creatures here were simpler animals like small apes, rats, and birds, but this one was human or at least it seemed that way. The figure was bigger and more well-built then Lance. The voice was a bit deeper but kind at the same time. Lance couldn't remember the last time he used the word kind to describe someone. If this was another victim of the Galra's experiments then they must have some answers or ideas of this prison-like nightmare.

"Uh, yes I can speak English." Lance replied. "Who are you?"

The figure shuffled closer before speaking again. "The Galra call me Subject Yellow so I guess that my name, Yellow. You?"

So, this was the famous Subject Yellow that lance kept hearing of over the years. He never got to meet any of the other patience's here so he never knew what to expect. Although he always pictured Subject Yellow as a dog from everything he overheard about him. "I'm Subject Blue but please call me Lance, it's a name I gave myself and I think it sounds much better, besides I hate being called "Subject' Experiment' all the time"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lance." Subject Yellow replied.

"Dang for such a Hunk you sure are polite."

"Hunk? Why would I be a Hunk?" He tilts his head in question.

Lance let out a small chuckle. "I mean look at you. I may not know you well but from first glance I can tell that you're a big strong guy and the best word to describe you is hunk."

Yellow briefly chortled along with him. "Yeah okay sure, call me whatever makes you feel conformable, besides Hunk is a compliment. So anyways what makes you belong here? You can't just be a normal human do what makes you so different that the Galra want to keep you?"

Lance looked down to stare at his inhuman claws. "I'm a hybrid. I've got lion DNA inside of me. I'm lucky enough to be mostly human though… but yes, I'm an artificial lion human thingy."

"Wait really?" Subject Yellow's voice was jumped. "But that would make us the same. I have lion DNA implanted into me too. See." Subject Yellow lifted what could only be a tail and waved it back and forth.

Lance shifted his body closer to get a better look at it. "Damn... So, you're like the same as me. No joke. I thought that I was the only mostly human experiment here but I guess not. Do you think there are more like us here too?"

"There can't possibly be…But then again that's what I've been saying to myself for my whole life and yet here we are…"

The atmosphere got stiff and the two were quiet. Thought of what other secrets this dreadful place may have held went through their heads. Lance knew that any of the rooms, any of the screams, any of the blood stains on the floor could belong to another individual just like him. For years' lance tried to tell himself that he was the only humanoid here. Maybe, just maybe if he believed that enough then it might actually be true, but believing in something doesn't make it real.

"So how long have you been stuck in Hellhole?" Lance asked him.

"Not sure. I honestly don't remember a time before this place."

"Yeah same…It feels like I've been here all my life. I can still remember the nightmares and trails I went through as a kid. I was only child, I was only like six and I was already used to all the shot, the medical procedures, the endless pills, and of it. All of this just became my life."

"Yeah…Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Lance couldn't see well in the dark but he swore that there was bright shimmer in Yellow's eyes. Even if it was only for a split second the hope that held the question that they both longed for the day they'd find out answers to. Lance knew exactly what the answers to the question was, he knew the truthful outcome would happen.

"Yes of course we will."

So, he lied and smiled instead.

Suddenly the outside doors to the hallway opened. There were multiple people rushing in (more people than usual). They were all arguing against each other about something. Lance was more confused about what happening until he spotted a few men carrying catch poles. Lance looked back at Subject Yellow who also had the expression of terror oozing from his skin. The people came closer to them, some went to Yellow and others to Lance. Lance stepped back in the cage waiting in distress. Once one of the men opened the cage door Lance bolted out and tried to run as fast as he could but a metal rod caught him by the neck and stopped him at his tracks. Even though it only made the tightness around his neck worse Lance kept pushing and pulling. As Lance was being dragged out he could see the same thing happening to his first and only friend.

"Don't worry, we will meet again soon, Hunk" Lance yelled at him not paying any attention to the Galra around them. "I promise you."

Lance was hauled out of the door and into a different hallway than Hunk. He tried to squeeze and wiggle his way out of the catch poles but it wasn't any use. He could be brought right back to his lonely dreadful procedures. The only difference was now he had hope for something more.

* * *

TBC - See what happens to Lance in the next chapter. And what will happen to his first friend?

Please review, let me know how I am doing!


	3. Chapter 3

Sparky818: Hey guys, Sparky here! listen, Jinx have been sending me photos on the story. I basically type it up for her. Now I know i have gotten a few things mixed up, with grammar or adding extra words. Me and Jinx have come up with a new system now. THE MISTAKES ARE MINE, NOW THAT I WAS INFORMED WE HAVE SOLVED THE PROBLEM. Also no one is perfect, I bet you gotten a few things mixed up too. You sometimes don't realized it's be clear **Jinx dose not need a Beta reader**. Anyway Hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any problems talk to (me Sparky). And don't worry ill bug Jinx to get the next chapter done. Anyway don't reply to this note, unless you have a problem. ~Sparky

* * *

Chapter 3: Time Waits For No One

"Mr. Thace, a word with you please." A tall scrawny men strolled into the dull office. He was holding multiple files in his hands as well as a clipboard with papers stuck onto it. It was one of Professor Haggar's lowly assistants.

Thace continued to type onto his computer and was only half listening. "Can't you see that I am very busy right now. It's almost my lunch break and I would like to get this report typed up before then. Can you please come back and bug me at a different time?" He was annoyed but his voice kept clam.

The other man walked to the front of the desk that Thace was working at. "Mr. Thace, I'm afraid this cannot wait. Professor Haggar herself is requiring your experience and help with the lion humanoids. She says that the issue needs to be dealt with immediately."

Thace stopped typing once he heard "The lion humanoid case." He turned his full attention to the man. "Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was about that. What dose Professor Haggar need from me to request at such a late notice.

"Well you see there's been a bit of a mix up and mistake and uh…Well um... we've had a uh… um."

"Oh, for god's sake, just tell me what happened so I can do my job and fix the mistake."

The man took in a large gulp of air. "Subject blue and Yellow have met each other by accident and none of it was recorded nor do we have any idea of what happened but they seemed to have gotten along well." The schedule doesn't have any of the hybrids meet for at least seven more years and the whole plan has been screwed up. Most of the professors and doctors want to try to put this whole thing behind and pretend as if nothing ever happened and continued as originally planned."

Thace took a minute to think over the new information. "What does Haggar want to do?"

The assistant looked even more uncomfortable answering this question more than the last one. "Well she wants us to completely get rid of all the experiments and test planned for the next seven years and just go on ahead. She said that this is a great opportunity that we should take advantage of. Subject Blue and Yellow have already socialized a bit and Subject Red and Black are doing incredibly well physically speaking while Subject Green has surpassed our expectations in intelligence at this stage. She wants us to start and conduct the trials with the hybrids interacting with each other. We'll start with two and go from there, each will be introduced in different ways. Sir Zarkon is agreeing to whatever she thinks we should do. It's all going to shit if you ask me."

Thace sighed deeply. "So, we're going to start introducing the subjects to each other. How are they planning on doing that?" Probably slow and calmly, we'll need to reassure them that the other hybrids are safe and okay. Why would Professor Haggar needs me for this?"

"I would take a look at these if I were you." The assistant pulled out a few files from his stack and placed them on the desk. He walked out and left Thace alone in the office.

Thace took a hold of the files and flipped through the pages and plans for the very soon future. He hated every single word he had read more and more. This had messed up everything. The first test wasn't for two of the hybrids to meet and communicate, nope instead it was to have them in a small room and aggressively fight. Thace had spent countless years in this good for nothing facility slowly making his way up will a carefully throughout plan to take it down from the inside out and now all of that had been thrown out the window. The first trial would begin tomorrow. Thace was to be there and help record the event.

He grabbed his phone on his desk and began to dial in some numbers. He put it up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up. "…Hello?.. Yes, Kolivan this is most crucial… It's about the humanoids Sir Zarkon is experimenting on... So, you've herd... Ms. Haggar called me in to document the upcoming phenomenon… Of course, sir…if that is what is needed than I am prepared for any of the consequences… I'm not sure…Will do…Goodbye Kolivan, Sir." Thace hung up and put the phone away.

He got up and left his office. He walked to the second floor down and snuck into the room where the experiments were to be held tomorrow and took cote on where everything was, from the doors to the control panel to the metal circle rook that the two hybrids would be forced into. He could see the area from behind a strong thick glass window. He searched the control panel for the button to unlock the door going in and out of the metal room. Once he had found the white button on the corner he took a picture of it to make sure he that he wouldn't forget it later. Thace then sent the picture of Kolivan as he requested to.

Before leaving the room, he made sure that everything was in place and looked untouched. Thankfully no one saw him exit from the doors. As he walked down the hallways he saw a small group of scientists following behind one of Haggar's professors who was walking down in Thace's direction. Thace's direction. Thace kept a blank expression so suspicion would not rise.

"Mr. Thace, what are you doing here?" Your office is on the third floor, you know that you can't be on a floor lower than ground level without supervision or a passcard." The professor asked with a cold icy voice.

Thace showed only calmness in return. "Yes sir, I understand. I just had to drop off some paperwork down here. It won't happen again." He didn't see much use in making up tons of bullshit so he kept his excuses short, sweet, and right to the point.

The professor narrowed his eyes as if he could see the lies floating in the air circling Thace. "Very well then, 'll let this one slide but don't let me catch you doing this again, I will not hesitate next time for your excuses."

Thace nodded and started to continue his way back before he was stopped again. "And Thace hope to see you at the trial tomorrow. It'll be educational for us all to see how the hybrids tick. This is history in the making you know."

There was a small pause that only lasted a few small seconds but it felt longer as if time was moving past them. At different speeds. "Of course, sir. I hope to take great pleasure on learning how the humanoids work." Before the nasty conversation could go on any longer Thace walked off and left. The hard part of his mission had yet to come.

* * *

TBC

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

JinxTheFox: Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile. I've been super busy during summer with camp, family, friends, LGBT teen group, and I have also been working with three other individuals on a comic series with original character in the Miraculous Ladybug universe. I promise that I'l try to update my stories more often.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Color Of Violence_**

In his own personal cage Lance sat twiddling his thumbs, he was extremely nervous and shaken. Hours had past and he was still in the same spot that he'd woken up in, he had never had a day without get shots or being hooked up to wires and machines. This wasn't natural for the scientists to let him be. Lance was worried about Subject Yellow, were both Hunk and himself going to be punished for talking with one another? Were they going to be killed off for being experiment failures? Lance hated not knowing anything but at the same time he didn't want to know the answers to his questions.

As the time had past Lance's thoughts were interrupted by people coming into the room. They would always put a shot into Lance's body to make it num and hard to move but today they oddly didn't. They grabbed Lance with strong hands and carried him out of the cage and into the hallways. As always Lance fought back with legs and teeth trying to get free from the hell, but once again it was no use. They brought him to a lower floor. Lance did not recognize the hallways or rooms that he was carried passed. He was thrown into a tiny cramped room made of metal. The door was sealed shut. He didn't have any room to move and there was no light except for a little red bulb, there was another iron door sealed shut next to Lance. A steady silence was there and Lance took the time he had to catch his breath. The red light turned green and the other door opened on it's own.

"What the hell?" Lance spoke to himself under his breath.

With careful cation he went through the open door. He was now in a bigger room covered with metal from the floor to the ceiling, there was a large window on higher ground and red lights on the walls of the dim place. Lance could see multiple people watching him from behind the glass that was too high up for him to reach. Across from him on the other side was a door just like the one he came through. The door behind Lance closed shut as the one ahead of him opened.

A figure came out of the shadowy room and into the area. They were skinny but muscly at the same time, shorter than Lance, pale white skin, and the messiest nest of a hairdo in what looked like a raven black mullet. The door in which they came from closed. The person switched to all fours and Lance did the same, the stayed apart but they stride in circles around each other keeping close eyes on one another. Lance could see their tail hanging low and ears perked back. The person was a lion humanoid just like Lance. The other hybrid looked angry and bloodthirsty with his furious eyes glued onto Lance's weak and opened neck. It was dead silent as the two slowly circled one another at an agonizing pace.

"W-who are you?" Lance asked trying not let his fear be seen.

The lion-like creature roared at Lance showing it's strong teeth and wild instincts. Lance flinched and ran out of the way of their striking tackle. Lance didn't want to fight but the other's face had bloodthirsty written all over it. Lance ran along the sides of the room as he was chased. Lance's tail was nipped on the end by paler one's fangs.

"Mierda!" Subject blue yelped loudly.

Lance turned around and scratched at the hybrid's side. Their eyes grew furious like hot steaming lava rocks….drip…drip…drip. Drops of crimson red fell from their womb. The two made intense eye contacted. Lance honestly don't want to hurt the creature but what else could he have done in a situation like this? Lance was imminently tackled by the angered being. They both scratched and hit each other. Unlike cat fights between girls this was a monstrosity of a one on one battle. The energy of wild instincts were guiding Lance's every move. Scratches and bruises made dents on their bodies but neither showed any signs of backing down. Subject Blue kicked his opponent off of him and jumped back to stand his ground. The unknown attacker growled but stopped completely and looked up at the window filled with people watching, then they ran at Lance and pinned him onto the metal wall. The tall boy could barely breath or stop shaking in terror for his life. He knew that he was done for until he heard the figure in front of him whisper chillingly in his ear.

"Run."

The two doors opened and alarms went off. In the room behind the window there was a man fighting his fellow coworkers and a few trying to keep the control panel from making matters worse. Lance's hand was grabbed by who he thought was an enemy. Lance was lead out the doors and into the hallways. Things happened so fast that Lance was still barely processing the fact that he was even alive.

"What was that? Who are you? What's happening?" Lance questioned as the two ran.

The other hybrid spoke back. "That was a rat in the system giving up everything he had to help us, I am Subject Red, and we...are escaping."

 **TBC please review**


End file.
